vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Haydn
Summary Robert Haydn is a frightening person with an equally frightening power. He is a fairly nasty character, not caring who he harms and how badly they are harmed. Like Ueki, he is a celestial with more power than the gift given by his King of the Celestial World Candidate. But unlike Ueki, Robert has been training in his power for quite a long time. Robert has an unfortunate past in which he was treated as a monster by the people of his town. After being betrayed by his friends, he started to hate humanity and destroyed the entire village where he lived, and was eaten by Hanon (but later Hanon spit him out in order to get Ueki to vanish). At the end of the series, he becomes a nice person like his childhood self, having been touched by Ueki and his friends regarding relationships. Power and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, higher with Maoh Name: Robert Haydn Origin: Law of Ueki Gender: Male Age: 14-15 Classification: Heavenly being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use 10 kinds of Sacred Weapons, Limited Reality Warping, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Durability Negation, Homing Attack, Flight Attack Potency: At least Island level (As a 10-star heavenly being, he is superior to an 8-star heavenly being like Ueki), higher with Maoh (As the most powerful Sacred Weapon for a heavenly being which can only be used 6 times in his life, it should be far more powerful than any of his attacks). Can ignore durability with ideal Sacred Weapons. Speed: At least FTL (Faster than 6-star Ueki), higher travel speed with Raika and Seiku Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to Ueki) Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level. Higher with ideal Sacred Weapons (Can make ideal Fudou that can't be broken) Stamina: Very high (Should be comparable to Ueki, who fought and defeated strong opponents after being exhausted and had several wounds from 24 hours testing in the Awakening Chamber without eating and resting) Range: Extended melee range, up to several kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: *'Sacred Weapons:' All heavenly beings have the potential to master a total of ten attacks which correspond with different levels of their growth. Higher level sacred treasures have a higher damage capability than lower ones. Robert's sacred weapons are augmented by his power to turn ideals into reality. From the beginning, he chose to make his weapons the strongest out of all celestials. **'The First Star Sacred Weapon: Kurogane:' It is a large cannon grown out from the user's arm that fires a large ball at the opponent. Robert can make his Kurogane always hit it's target or penetrate absolutely anything. **'The Second Star Sacred Weapon: Fudou/Hood:' It is a giant gauntlet grown out of the ground to protect the user from attacks, but it can also be used offensively by striking at enemies. **'The Third Star Sacred Weapon: Ranma:' Appears as an overly huge sword that forms around the user's arm, and serves as a means to slice, slash, or overall, damage an opponent with piercing power. **'The Fourth Star Sacred Weapon: Masshu/Mash:' It appears to be a big box that seems to have come alive. It mainly pops up out of the ground and bites or smashes into its target. It can also be used as a sort of shield to chomp any projectiles launched at the user. Robert can make his mash follow the opponent anywhere devouring them from below and burying them underground. **'The Fifth Star Sacred Weapon: Ressen/Pick:' Emerges from the hands of the user. However, unlike other celestials that summon a column of boxes for blunt force damage, Robert's pick manifests in the form of a drill. **'The Sixth Star Sacred Weapon: Raika:' Appears as a pair of roller blades that allows the user extreme speed to skate around the area, which may confuse the enemy and make them miss. **'The Seventh Star Sacred Weapon: Galiper/Guliver:' A grid of light appears on the ground, followed by a boxed wall that shoots up from anywhere on the grid to capture the opponent. Any attempts to attack while inside the box are futile and can be directed back at the captured. **'The Eighth Star Sacred Weapon: Namihana:' It is, at most, a long whip used to lash out any enemy in the field or swat away any obstacles. It can also be used as a rope to provide a sort of vine. **'The Ninth Star Sacred Weapon Seiku:' Grows wings to the users back, enabling flight to midair. They can be combined with heavenly powers to increase their speed. They don't seem to have any pattern or signs that show what power is infused with it. The only thing that varies within all Seiku's is the color of the wings. **'The Tenth Star Sacred Weapon Maoh/Archenemy:' The most powerful weapon. They are powered by the thoughts, desires, and will of the user. The form appears as what the user's desire is, as somewhat of a reflection. The total power of one Maoh may be strong if the will is strong, or weak if they have abandoned all thoughts of their desire. Though the power of Maoh is incredibly powerful, the user is limited to 6 shots and can no longer use anymore Maoh's after that. Robert_kurogane.png|Robert's Kurogane Robert_Fudou.png|Robert's Fudou Robert_Ramma.png|Robert cut Ueki's Mash with his Ranma Robert_Mash.png|Robert's Mash Robert_Pick.png|Robert's Pick Robert_Raika.png|Robert's Raika Robert_Namihana.png|Robert's Naihana Anon_Maoh.png|Robert's Maoh Intelligence: Genius (Is stated several times to be a genius even among of heavenly beings. He is the only one who both reached 10-star and gained level 2 power by himself, which has never occurred otherwise) Weaknesses: He loses a year of his life for every fight he gets into. His level 1 power can't be used on living things. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power to turn Ideals into Reality:' Robert can take his ideals and make them come true. He can boost his own natural sacred treasures by modifying them to a perfect ideal like absolute accuracy or ideal protection. The fault in this is that every time he creates an ideal, he loses a year of his life, but once he creates this ideal he can use it any time he wants to. His abilities can't be used on living things, but his changes change as his ideals change. By combining it with his sacred weapons, many possibilities are born. Such as turning his Kurogane rapid-fire, always hitting its mark and/or unblockable. Turning his mash follow the opponent anywhere. It can even be applied to simple things like a cup of tea so that it never spills or breaks. **'Level 2: Gravity change:' His level 2 power allows him to change gravity. Robert can manipulate the gravity of anything that touch by his soap bubbles or weapons. The things that are enhanced by this power will be covered by red or blue colors. With blue, they become lighter, and with red, they become heavier. He can also add power to the leftover pieces of one of his destroyed sacred weapons if they touched on someone. Robert_blue_gravity.png|Robert's blue bubble likhter a big rock and makes it float Robert_red_gravity.png|Robert's red Mash makes Ueki heavy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Law of Ueki Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Whip Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Angels Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6